villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Dr. Claw (Inspector Gadget Films)
Dr. Sanford "Claw" Scolex is the main antagonist of the 1999 live-action film Inspector Gadget and its 2003 sequel, and a live-action depiction of Doctor Claw. He is played by Rupert Everett in the film, who also played Lord Rutledge, Sloan Blackburn and Prince Charming, and by Tony Martin in its 2003 sequel. Biography ''Inspector Gadget'' Gadget is changed to less dim-witted and gullible than in the cartoon. Rather than Gadget's niece Penny and his dog Brain being responsible for foiling Claw's plans, Inspector Gadget is able to save the day all by himself. Claw, in this film, is a businessman named Sandford Scolex, and also has a claw in the place of his left hand hence his name unlike the cartoon. He does not go by "Dr. Claw" here, instead preferring to call himself just "Claw." His full face and body is seen rather than remained hidden, unlike the cartoon. And he is also known as devilish, relentless, pushy, callous, loud-mouthed, arrogant, witty, dramatic, rude, pompous, clever, loathsome, abusive and wicked. After stealing a robotic foot from Dr. Brenda Bradford's lab and murdering her father, Officer John Brown chases after Scolex's limo. Scolex turns on the oil slick, which causes Brown's Chevette to turn over and skid upside down. But the car then knocks loose a yahoo billboard that falls on top Scolex's limo. Brown then ordered Scolex to step out of the vehicle. Faking defeat, Scolex throws Brown a "victory cigar" (actually dynamite) at Brown's car, causing it to explode and leave Brown severely injured with bad tissue damage. However, the explosion also causes a bowling ball to fly up from Brown's car and crush Scolex's left hand as he is closing the sunroof. Claw's scheme is to wreak havoc over citizens with a prototype clone of Inspector called RoboGadget, which goes on a Godzilla-like rampage. It is not explained what Claw's intentions and desires for committing crime are in the film except to maybe sell high tech warriors for a huge profit. Near the end of the movie, Claw kidnaps Brenda, the woman who builds John Brown into the cyborg Inspector Gadget, and tries to take off in a helicopter. Gadget nearly fails to stop Claw, and while he is able to pull Brenda out of the helicopter and land her to safety, Gadget is unable to force Claw out as well by damaging the helicopter's controls. Claw and Mad Cat land safely but in the seat of the Gadgetmobile who knocks him out and cages him in. The police arrest Claw, but he vows revenge. ''Inspector Gadget 2'' One year later after his first defeat, Claw escapes from prison and returns to exact his revenge on Inspector Gadget. His new hideout is located at an old bowling company in the countryside. He is surrounded this time by two new bumbling henchmen named McKibble and Brick. Claw plots to rob the Riverton Federal Reserve by firing a giant superlaser at the townspeople, which will result in the townsfolk be frozen in time. He also hired three other minions to help him achieve his goals; Squint, Jungle Bob and the Ninja. Later in the film, he and his henchmen catch Gadget's niece, Penny, snooping around his hideout after they return from their heist at the mayor's fundraiser, and he kidnaps her, holding her captive. When they fired the laser, Inspector Gadget, G2 (the next year's model of the Gadget Program), Brain, The Gadgetmobile, and Penny managed to escape the laser beam. Afterwards, Claw escapes in a rocket, vowing revenge again. Gallery Sanfored Scolex.jpg|Claw in the first movie Inspector Gadget 1 (Full Movie) - YouTube2.jpg|Claw's first defeat Dr Claw 1.jpg|Claw in the sequel Watch Inspector Gadget 2 (2003) Online for Free - Viooz4.jpg|Claw's second defeat Trivia *Rupert Everett's portrayal of the character wasn't well received, with even Nostalgia Critic comparing him to being more like a henchman of Dr. Claw's due to his over the top nature and becoming understandably frustrated with how, opposite to the cartoon, every scene with him in it had his supposed to be hidden face out in the open. However, Tony Martin's portrayal is a lot more closer to the character, although, ironically, Inspector Gadget 2 was even more poorly received than the first movie. *Despite the gap between both films being around a year, Dr. Claw is depicted as more middle aged than the younger looking one played by Everett in the first movie. Dr. Claw is depicted more like his animated counterpart and his face is barely seen (apart from his mouth and one shot where a close up of his eye is seen). Also just like the cartoon, Dr. Claw manages to escape, whereas he was arrested in the first movie. *In his 2003 outfit, Claw bears a physical resemblance to Negaduck. *His 1999 outfit looks very similar to Lex Luthor's suit. Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Criminals Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Crime Lord Category:Mentally Ill Category:Egotist Category:In Love Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Love rivals Category:Power Hungry Category:Cheater Category:Traitor Category:Murderer Category:Vengeful Category:Stalkers Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Businessmen Category:Wealthy Category:Greedy Category:Evil Creator Category:Kidnapper Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Incriminators Category:Hegemony Category:Cowards Category:Weaklings Category:Arrogant Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Master Manipulator Category:Abusers Category:Misogynists Category:Crackers Category:Propagandists Category:Elitist Category:Obsessed Category:Mutilators Category:Terrorists Category:Mongers Category:Envious Category:Villains with Dual Personalities Category:Sophisticated Category:Archenemy Category:Inmates Category:Mastermind Category:Male Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Elementals Category:Karma Houdini Category:Big Bads Category:Conspirators Category:Provoker Category:Comedy Villains Category:Self-Aware Category:Presumed Deceased